Worst Behavior
by Gordonboy14
Summary: Robbie likes Cat, but doesn't have the guts to tell her. After multiple bad events and setbacks occur will Robbie feel the same? Cabbie R
1. The Introduction

**Well it's been a couple of months since I been on here hasn't it? My desktop computer I have broke and now I have to use my mom's laptop at certain times. I doubt that she'll let me use it everyday, so don't expect regular updates, but I'll try my best to get you guys updates as soon as possible. Well I know you guys might think I always write new stories without completing my other stories, but I will assure you my stories will all be completed when I feel the time is right. Now on to my plan. This story has been planned by me for at least three months now. Usually I would dream about my ideas and make them into storie, but for the first time I actually have a story that deals with real life events I went through with my friend. Most of the things you will read in this story will be based on real life events that I went through. Not all things will be real life as it is to bring action and suspense to the story, but most things will be true. This will be a Cabbie story and depending on how it goes I will write a sequel right after this story will be completed. Okay enough with this talk on to the story. I'm back...at least for now lol.**

**Gordonboy14**

**Worst Behavior**

I walk through the doors of my high school Hollywood Arts to start a normal day in my life. I'm Robbie Shapiro, also know to people as the geek of Hollywood Arts. I would probably be known as the creepy guy also, but all I have to say is thank god for Sinjin. I walk to my locker and take out a couple of books that I will need for my classes ahead in the day. The school is kinda dead right now, I try not to come too early, but when you live a good distance away from school you have no choice but to show up a little early. I decide to take the time and catch up on my writing for my creative writing class.

''Hey Robbie'' I hear someone squeak as their footsteps start towards me. I look up from my notebook and see Cat running up to me. I rise up to embrace her in a hug, but before I can do anything she tackles me. I laugh off the moment, but then start to get uncomfotable. This type of thing shouldn't be a problem with friends, but the thing is...I'm in love with my friend...deeply. I understand that someone might grow a crush on someone, but this is not your normal crush. Actually it's quite far from your normal crush, I am flat out in love with Cat. I quietly make my way away from Cat back to my spot on the floor infront of my locker.

''So Robbie, how was your weekend?'' 

''Nothing much just laying back'' I reply

''Well can I tell you about my weekend?'' 

''Go right ahead'' 

Cat starts her story on her wild weekend and I sit and listen. Cat's wild personality is another thing that make me feel for her the way I do. She's just different from all other girls I know or for that matter will probably ever know, there's no one who can match Cat. Ten minutes later students start to arrive more and more by the number so I prepare for the arrival of my other friends. Not long after that I see a regular face to me walk through the door

Jade

Of course Cat jumps up to try and tackle Jade the same way she did to me, but as expected Jade rejects her. Jade to me is a mystery. I mean she is scary and mean to most people who know her including me, but she has a sweet side to her that only comes out at certain times and around certain people. Jade makes her way up to me and has that blank facial expression that usually greets me in the morning.

''Good morning Jade'' I say

''Whatever Shapiro''

I kinda expected that response, but it would have been good to get at least a nice remark, but then again in Jade's mind that was probably a nice reamark. One by one all of our friends show up and we chat on each others weekend and other stuff. I find myself staring at Cat which has become a normal thing for me which I have to get under control, but it's hard when you have a girl like Cat. Today she is wearing short shorts which show off her legs which I really really love, I know I'm a freak.

''You guys feel like not being here today?'' asks Tori 

''Omg Vega who ever feels like being in school?'' Jade replies getting a frown from Tori.

''I do!'' Cat says happily. I just sit back and laugh at her energy.

We sit around for a couple of more minutes before the bell blars off. I head off to my first class of the day after saying goodbye to my friends. I make my way to one of my favorite classes other than Sikowitz, Creative Writing. I walk right in and catch eyes with my teacher Ms. DeSanta.

''Hi Robbie nice to see you today''

''Hi Ms. DeSanta nice to be here''

Ms. DeSanta is the only teacher I really have a good relationship with. She listens to my problems and helps me out in tough times. I wouldn't even call her a teacher, to me she is a saint.

''How are things going with Cat?''

Talk about trust, I even told her my problem with my love for Cat. She always tries to convince me to confess my love for her, but I'm not strong enough to bring myself to do that. I know one day that my love will have to come out for her unless I want this following me for another two years, but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon.

''Not so good love wise''

''Robbie why don't you just tell her, it would make you feel so much better''

''It's not that simple I don't want to freak her out and ruin our friendship'' I say kinda deflating.

This has been the conversation we have had almost everyday when I come to school. I really need these conversations because they help numb the stress and pain I go through with this, but they usually leaves me with a sad empty feeling inside my heart. I can see that Ms. DeSanta wants to continue the conversation, but several of my classmates start to file in and that is our key to stop until we're alone again. 

The class went okay I wrote up a paper which for the sixth time in a row got an A from my teacher which is why I'm her favorite student other than our strong friendship. I start the walk to Sikowitz which is kinda far away from my first class. I start to think about what Ms. DeSanta said and I really go into consideration on telling Cat my love for her. Then out of nowhere something hits me in my side. I turn to find the girl who was just absorbing my mind.

''Hi Robbie I missed you'' Cat says as she attaches herself to my hip.

''Oh, hi Cat''

''Did you miss me Robbie?''

''Um...yeah''. I'm not even going to lie, that was a hard one to spit out. Cat wraps her arm around my waist as we walk to class. As we walk we get several stares from many people in the halls which makes me kinda nervous. As we approach class Jade comes into view and smirks at me. I not really sure, but I think Jade is on to my love for Cat. She's been giving me these uneasy stares, and smirks. I know that she stares at many people, but the stare she's been giving me has been too close for comfort. 

I walk into class with Cat still at my waist which gets us another stare, but this time from Tori. I find a seat in the near vack of the class and Cat follows me and takes the empty seat next to me. I loved when she was at my waist, but it's just another heartbreaker when my desires are dashed by the fact that we aren't together. Everytime I look at her she increases the size of the hole in my heart without even knowing it.

The rest of the day was bad for me because of Cat eating away at my heart and the stares and questions I got from my friends about her. I constantly deny that I have any feelings for her, but that's probably the biggest lie ever. I clearly have feelings for her and have for at least two years now. Her wonderful legs, along with her pretty face, and her pretty red hair that I have also fallen in love with. Everything about this girl seems to revolve around me for some reason, but I know one thing. I will fight for her as long as possible until I get the strength to tell her.

I make it home after about a half-hour drive. Like I said it's quite a far drive away from my house to school. I walk right in and it seems that no one is home right now. That's good because right now I don't want to be bothered by anyone. I walk into my room and plop down on my bed and turn over on my side. I see a picture of me and Cat smiling brightly and I don't need to be reminded of that face right now so I turn the picture over.

I feel kinda relaxed for a moment and you know who is off my mind for at least the moment.

Buzz Buzz

I look over to see my phone and see the screen flashing. I don't know who that is, but right now I really don't wnat to be bothered. I decide that I can at least read what that text says. It can't be tha...

_I'm coming over no matter what you say-_Jade

GREAT, just perfect now I have to deal with her. How does she even know where I live? What would she from me? OMG she's coming over here to talk about Cat most likely...just perfect!

**Well tell me how I did. I would like to know from you guys and it would mean a lot to me if you guys gave me ideas. I would be glad to put them into the story if they are any good...catcha later Gordonboy14**

**Worst Behavior**


	2. A Shocking Ally

**Well I'm kinda upset over the views for my story so far...GOTCHA. I'm very excited my story has a lot of views so far and I'm very very excited to see how far this story can go. Shoutout to TheLostTech, he gave me some good ideas that I will put in my story somewhere along the way. Anyway the story is going to be very uphill downhill type, basically a Gordonboy14 story. Anyways on to the story. Gordonboy14**

**Worst Behavior**

Jade Jade Jade! Why does she has to come over. How does she even know where I live? The only person who probably knows where I live is Tori. Jade most likely got her to talk, I'm going to have to have a word with Tori when I see her again. I guess that I should get ready for Jade to come over. I put on a different shirt and walk slowly down my stairs towards the living room. I take a seat on the couch and wait for Jade to arrive. God I really don't want to deal with this right now. I can't even deal with myself knowing that I like Cat, now how am I going to deal with Jade knowing?

I let out multiple huffs as I continue to wait for the devil named Jade to arrive. Ten minutes pass and I get suddenly happy, she might not even show. Two more minutes pass and I'm now convinced she's not coming.

''Yes'' I tell myself as I begin to walk out the room

Ding-Dong

I whip around and stare wildly at the door. I walk to the door slowly and look through the peep hole and get a look at Jade standing on my doorstep. Dammit, why did she show up? This is going to be so awkward and stupid, should I even answer the door? Just as the thought pop into my head I hear Jade speak through the door.

''Robbie I know that you are standing right infront the door, so just open it''

Damn

I let out a sigh and slowly open the door to reveal the raven haired girl standing there. She makes her way into my house and looks around for a bit before fixing her gaze on me. For a moment we just stand there staring at each other until I finally decide to break the silence.

''So...what do you want?'' 

''I think you know exactly what I want'' 

''Not exactly''

''Well I'll explain everything when we're in your room'' says Jade, as she grabs my arm and drag me up the stairs towards my room. I really really really don't want to talk to her about this. Please let her be here for something completely different from what I think she's here for. We quickly make our way to my room and Jade shuts the door. I am completely nervous, she has to be here for Cat.

''Robbie I need to talk you about something''

''Go ahead'' I say after taking in several breaths.

''I...I need your help with getting me back with Beck''

Yes! You can't even feel how happy I am right now. I stressed over nothing and more importantly, I can keep my secret a secret for a little longer. I try to hide my excitment and I look back over at Jade. She stares at me a little longer and then suddenly starts laughing. I instantly grow confused, what she's laughing for? I stare confused at her for another couple of seconds before she stops.

''What's so funny?'' I ask

''You honestly think I'm here over Beck? No I'm here for your little thing for Cat''

...

That's how you take someone's mood and change it from glad to mortified. I don't even know how to react, she completely killed my happiness for the thousanth time in her life. Only this time it's something far more serious.

Even though Jade may know about my supposed ''little crush'' on Cat, she doesn't know the complete story on it and she won't know unless I tell her. That's all I need, so for now all I have to do is play dumb with her. Let's see if Sikowitz's acting lessons pays off.

''What are you talking about?''

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you like Cat and I know''

''I do not''

This seems to getting me nowhere because Jade seems to be even more encouraged that I like Cat. We go at it for another ten minutes or so until she suddenly stops. I look at her with hopeful eyes just praying that she's convinced that I don't like her.

''Okay'' Jade says

''Okay what?''

"You don't like Cat"

Yes!

Since you don't like her, I don't think it should be a problem discussing this with her''

NO! I can't have her tell Cat about this. If she does Cat will find it awkward and will try to avoid me. There's only one way out of this.

''Alright!'' I say after thinking hard about what I'm about to say.

''Alright what?''

''I like Cat okay, just don't tell her please?''

''Okay Shapiro I won't''

I might be crazy, but I think Jade West just agreed to do something given by someone else. I still feel bad that I was basically forced to give out the fact that I like Cat, but at least I know my secret will be at least safe. With Jade knowing about my not so ''little secret'' I will have to decrease my time waiting to tell Cat, which is kinda bad considering my shyness when it comes to asking girls out.

After I think on my thoughts my attention flips right back to Jade. For once I actually have to really pay attention to what she's gotta say. Everything that she says from this point on is crucial, I can't risk making her upset or angry to the point she spills my secret out.

''Robbie don't worry I won't tell anyone'' Jade says softly.

I don't understand why she's being so nice to me all of a sudden.

''Why are you being so nice?''

Jade turns to me and smiles, not one of her mean smirks, but a bright smile.

''I just don't like seeing you all hung over Cat''

Before I can get another word out Jade silences me with a hug. Okay now the Jade I know has been aducted by aliens or something because this is not Jade. Jade releases me after awhile and looks at me. I look back at her stunned. Like I sais before Jade has a soft side that many people hasn't seen and I wasn't one of those people until today. Jade insists that I try and ask her out as soon as possible because let's face it, Cat is not a ugly girl and will most likely grab the attention of a guy soon.

''Robbie I think that I should get going, see you soon'' Jade says.

''Okay let me walk you out''

I walk Jade outside and there she gives me another hug, which is still hard to believe. She gets in her car and waves as she drives away. I stand there wondering should I be happy or upset. I mean I just was forced to give out my most precious secret that I've holding onto for two years, but I just got help from a friend who seemed to become a better friend by her actions.

I don't know 

But what I do know is that I got to get over this stupid fear of asking Cat out, because if she finds someone else I will most certainly go insane. I guess that what you have to pay when you're Robbie.

**Worst Behavior**

**What do you think. I think I did good with this chapter and I would like to get your guys opinion. That what really matters, your opinions. I will be waiting for your responses and from that I will build the story. Peace Gordonboy14**


	3. Anything Helps

**I'm back! Sorry that i took so long with this update, but school nowadays is a bitch lol. But I will give some good drama in the next chapter or either the next chapter after. This chapter will be almost a setup chapter to basically set up the ''Big One''. The big one is the chapter where the REAL setback takes place and changes the course of the story. It will be pretty shocking, but hey, nothing I write is never normal. Anyways on to the chapter. Gordonboy14**

**Worst Behavior**

The next morning I'm in my usual spot in the hallway waiting for the arrival of my friends. The events that took place at my house the previous 24 hours ago were strange. Jade as a ally? I will really have to consider this thought, but I'll take anything that comes my way right now.

I might be wrong, but Cat seems to more into me lately. I mean, she seems jealous when I talk to Jade or Tori, mostly because that's the only girls I talk to outside of Cat. She also have been real grabby or clingy as some might say.I don't know, but this just might be some signs of a crush, or sadly it could be another show of the barrier that keeps us just as the seven letter word I'm starting to dread.

Friends

I kill time by taking pictures of basically anything in the hall, I know...I'm weird. Snap,snap,snap, that sound is getting a bit annoying to me I think, but there's really nothing you can do when you arrive almost twenty minutes early for school. After ten more minutes I now feel like I'm in a tiny prison cell that I can't seem to get out of. AGH why do I come here so early?

I hear the doors of Hollywood Arts open, but I don't bother to look up...to aggravated. I hear small footsteps walk across the floor and stop right infront where Im standing. I didn't think much of it and continue snapping pictures with my phone. By time school really starts I should have enough pictures for a yearbook in my phone. Just as I'm about to snap another pic I hear a small voice speak up.

''Hi Robbie''

I quickly realize who the voice belongs to and look up to face my first friend of the day...and the girl I ahve a major crush on. 

Cat

''Hey Ca...'' I stop dry when I see what Cat is wearing. Blue tank top, with short shorts. Hmm pretty simple outfit, but what many people don't know...scratch that what nobody knows is that Cat's nice tanned legs throw me off point. I know that her face, hair, and personality is what draws me to her the most, but when she reaveals her legs I mentally flip out. Of course she doesn't know that I like looking at her legs and I don't need her finding out anytime soon...that would be awkward.

''What's wrong Robbie?''

''Nothing''

''KK'' Cat says back cheerfully.

I really take the time to think about of us as a couple if it had to happen. I think we would work out perfectly fine, I mean it's Cat, she's harmless.

Now come to think of it we make good friends, maybe even bestfriends. That should give me a better chance at making her mine. I never really had a girlfriend before, well maybe one time, but a relationship that lasts two and a half days isn't a relationship in my book.

Right now Cat is playing some type of game on her phone while I check the slap. Occasionally I would glance up at her to see what she's up to, but I would get distracted by her legs.

My god!

Why does she have to wear shorts today, the day I feel like just grabbing her and running away. Scratch that, that just sounds plain rapist material

...

After time all of our friends showed up and I can't help but feel uncomfortable. Jade keep giving me glances and smirks at me when I look at her. I really hope trusting her is going to my advantage. Cat and Jade are like sisters, so I know that Jade wouldn't think twice about killing me if I ever did Cat wrong.

I keep myself out of their conversations for my own sake. Like I said before Jade is staring at me and I don't need to piss her off, like really I need nothing.

After about another fifteen minutes the bell rings for class and I head off to my writing class. I really don't know how to feel about my so called partnership with Jade. I'm kinda happy, but really really scared at the same time knowing that anything or nothing can get my secret leaked by Jade...and I wouldn't wan't that.

Ms. DeSanta watches me as I walk into the class and greets me with a wave

''Hi Robbie, how are you?''

''Good and you?''

''I'm fine'' Ms. DeSanta answers back.

Ms. DeSanta and I have really been talking about you-know-who lately and it's starting to make my wait for her agonizing. The class went as expected, writing my usual story about love...or crush, or whatever you want to call it.

Again as expected Ms. DeSante shut down class early for me and her to have our little talk about what I'm going to do about Cat. Ms. DeSante has given me some really good advice and tips. The one that stands out above all of the rest is about me asking Cat to prome.

That was an excellent idea, but me being Robbie Shapiro I'm too scared to ask her. For crying out loud I can't even ask her to just hang out without being all tingly and timid.

But back to the prome idea

I actually wan't to ask her to prome, but again I'm all scared. It will probably happen if I get some help from Ms DeSanta and Jade maybe depending on her...

JADE

I have to tell Ms. DeSanta about my newest ally.

''You know Jade?'' I ask turning to Ms. DeSanta. 

''The one who wears black with the purple streaks?''

''Yes''

''What about her?''

''She told me she'll help me get with Cat'' I say causing me to get a sideways look from my teacher.

I might have told Ms. DeSanta about Jade a little...well maybe a lot considering that Jade messes with me everyday. 

''Isn't she the one who you tell me about?''

''Yeah''

''Why she's all helpful all of a sudden?''

''I dunno'' I say.

''Are you sure you can trust her?'' Ms. DeSanta asks.

That's a question I been asking myself for awhile now. I'm not sure if Jade is sincere, but what other choice do have I need to get Cat as soon as possible because let's face it...Cat's not an ugly girl. For all I know she might have guys dragging behind her.

I got to do everything in me to make that guy me.

**Well how did I do? I wan to know maybe like two chapters until the big one. I have to start writing the chapter, but expect it to be up in a couple of days...so get prepared for the wildest thing I ever wrote yet...Gordonboy14**

**Worst Behavior**


End file.
